<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottoming you from the top by Bearonamountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318434">Bottoming you from the top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain'>Bearonamountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[M4F] Bottoming you from the top [Script offer] [insecure Mdom] performer talking to a [Secure Fsub] listener. Mentions of [cnc] so [Rape] just in case. Mentions of Fsub wanting to get used in lots of ways, mentions of [deepthroat], [spanking], [choking], but also of [aftercare] and a [wholesome] ending. [r/gonewildaudio]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M4F - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottoming you from the top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F] Bottoming you from the top [insecure Mdom] performer talking to a [Secure Fsub] listener. Mentions of [cnc] so [Rape] just in case. Mentions of Fsub wanting to get used in lots of ways, mentions of [deepthroat], [spanking], [choking], but also of [aftercare] and a [wholesome] ending. </p><p> </p><p>I’m sorry. I know you’ve told me not to say so, and most days I can avoid it without much of a problem. But tonight is different baby. Tonight, that other side of me comes back out. The side that we both have tried to reason with. The side that made me need to go on medication and see a therapist those years ago. And tonight I have to indulge it, no matter what you say, because it’s still part of me and I can’t just let it go.</p><p>So baby, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the things I want, even when you want them too. I’m sorry for wanting to make you get down on your knees and open your mouth, even when you tell me that you want me to use you for my pleasure. I’m sorry for wanting to put my hand on the back of your head and make you take it, even when you encourage me to. I’m sorry for wanting to slap your face when I fuck it, because no decent man would ever want to do that to a girl. That’s what I still tell myself, and no amount of you begging me to do it will change that. No girl deserves to be called a slut or a whore, or a worthless set of fuckholes that are only good for subjecting themselves to the abuse of a man like me, and still that’s exactly what I need to tell you when my hand is firmly gripping your hair, right before I pull hard on it, and for that, I’m sorry.</p><p>You know me too well for me to escape from these fantasies when I’m with you baby. I can’t imagine a greater bliss, or feeling of acceptance than those moments when you look into my eyes, take my hand and place it around your throat, telling me to choke you, telling me you want it, telling me that you trust me like you trust no one else, and that you want to put your literal pulsating life in my hands. I see tears forming in your eyes as you struggle to breathe and you’re drooling onto those nipples, red and sore from my torture, and you still tell me with absolute confidence to go on. All my impulses are telling me to release my grip from you, lift you up and hold you in my arms, and give you the most intense form of my love and care…</p><p>And that’s when you tell me to rape you. You tell me you want to protest, to beg and plead and you still want me to go on fucking you. You tell me to call you a whore and a stupid cunt, to spit on you and ram my cock into your pussy while you cry and whimper for me to please stop. You have a safeword, but you never use it. You probably still think I’m going to soft on you, and for that, baby, I’m sorry too. You tell me to destroy you, to spank your ass until it’s burning red from pain and punishment for being a bad little slut. You beg for me to not make you cum, and when you finally do, you manage to moan out that you are sorry, that you promise to be a good cumslut for me, that you will never resist me again. That’s when I shoot my load over your tortured ass cheeks, and push your head down to the bed and smother you one last time.</p><p>Then, finally, when we both have caught our breaths, I lay down next to you and wipe you clean, carefully, before wrapping you in my arms and legs and telling you that I never ever want to hurt you or make you feel small in any way. I kiss all those places on your body that I treated with such harshness just minutes ago, and I tell you that I wish I could make all the pain you’ve ever felt in you life go away, because you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met and I want to hold you in my arms forever and ever.</p><p>And for all of that baby, I’m really, really sorry. Please forgive me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>